Muerte en la bañera
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: James coge El Profeta, le tiemblan las manos. En la primera página se lee con enormes letras negras: "Peter Pettigrew, un Mortífago, muere en la bañera".


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Muerte en la bañera**

Peter se quita lentamente la capa y se acerca a la bañera, abre la llave del agua caliente y comienza a retirarse el resto de la ropa mientras se llena.

Siente una terrible tensión en la parte posterior del cuello y un sentimiento de culpa lo carcome poco a poco. Va a entregarle a Voldemort una información crucial, la próxima tarde.

Se pregunta qué haría Sirius en esa situación y se convence de que el narcisista de Canuto (que abandonó a su familia sin pensárselo dos veces) daría su brazo a torcer a penas el innombrable reclamará la información. No expondría su integridad física ni mental, y mucho menos el gran futuro que tiene por delante. Sirius se quiere sobre todo, incluso sobre James.

Luego se pregunta por Remus y la respuesta es tan obvia que le parece estúpido siquiera formularla. Es un hombre lobo, ya tiene predisposición hacia la magia negra. Remus, tan inteligente como siempre, se alinearía en las filas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en un instante (si no está en ellas ya).

Suspira y se acerca a la bañera a cerrar la llave, terminando también de quitarse la ropa.

Antes de meterse no puede evitar hacerse una última pregunta, con respecto a James. Potter ha sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, la única persona que lo acepta y no lo trata como el comodín del grupo, y Lily es una chica muy amable. Le duele en el fondo de su alma tener que dejar a Voldemort deshacerse de ellos; tal vez si fuera Sirius o Remus no le importaría tanto.

Sin embargo, sabe que cualquiera de ellos hubiera puesto la seguridad de Harry, la del otro o incluso la de alguno de los dos miembros de los Merodeadores restantes sobre la suya. Porque al parecer él no es tan importante.

No hay vergüenza en ser un traidor si todos los demás podrían llegar a serlo.

Con eso en mente mete un pie en la bañera y, cuando está por meter el otro, sólo puede percibir un borrón antes de que su cabeza golpee fuertemente contra el lavabo y luego el piso. Permanece un momento tirado, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Después se levanta y con más cuidado se introduce en la bañera.

El dolor persiste, cada vez más fuerte y la vista se le pone borrosa, así que cierra un instante los ojos para aclarar sus ideas.

* * *

Canuto avanza con lentitud por una de las tantas calles de Londres, lleva en el hocico la edición del día de _El Profeta_ y va mirando tan disimuladamente como puede a su alrededor. Gracias a Merlín no es de dominio público que es un animago.

Se mete en un callejón vacío, cuando llega al fondo vuelve a transformarse en un muchacho y se apresura a desaparecer. Aparece en la parte trasera de las Tres Escobas y toma de nuevo su forma de perro para poder salir.

Todas las personas en el lugar le dedican una mirada extrañada, pero él lleva prisa, así que no se inmuta.

Se adentra en la casa de los gritos y baja hasta el sótano, donde hay un enorme ciervo y un joven esperándolo. Se acerca y suelta el ejemplar del periódico a los pies de Cornamenta para luego tomar su forma humana.

James también deja de ser un ciervo y coge _El Profeta_ , le tiemblan las manos. En la primera página se lee con enormes letras negras: "Peter Pettigrew, un Mortífago, muere en la bañera". La noticia le cae como un balde de agua fría y no puede evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas, tanto por el coraje como por el dolor que le provoca la traición y la muerte de su amigo. Todavía está afectado por la noticia cuando ve el segundo titular de la página, no logra comprender del todo las palabras allí escritas, pero sabe de lo que habla: ha sido incendiada la casa de Sirius en la zona muggle. Sólo puede esperar que Colagusano no haya dicho nada, ahora esa casa será el refugio de todos.


End file.
